eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1434 (8 April 1997)
Synopsis Nigel mentions to Mark that Martin may be at Arthur's allotment, and although the police were supposed to have searched there, Mark finds him among the pots. Mark tells him that he was in trouble when he was younger and that prison is the worst thing that you can think of, so don't let it get out of hand. Martin agrees to come home if Mark leaves the bag of stolen goods there, because they don't belong to him but the gang and Martin says he will be in serious trouble if he loses them. Pauline is amazed and can't believe it, and blames herself for leaving him for months when she went to the US, for him getting into trouble. Mark and Ruth reassure her but then she points out that all her children have run away - Mark also got into trouble when he was younger, and Michelle got herself pregnant and ruined her life, and she's only happy now thousands of miles away from her, everything close to her is a total mess. Mark and Ruth tell her that it's not her fault at all. Ethel's ill with the flu and Pauline tries to contact Dot. She asks Nigel who says he lost contact with her when she didn't reply to his letters he assumed she had moved. She visits the hospital and the nurse shows her lots of Ethel's old letters including a possible address for Dot, and quite a few others which Pauline looks at with great interest, and then she offers to contact the social services in the Gravesend area to find out Dot's address. Later she returns to say they can't give out addresses but say they will contact Dot and ask her to get in touch since it is serious. Roy guesses that Pat is worried about the wedding, and she admits it. Roy says that Frank wouldn't ruin his son's wedding, Pat knows how he feels about Ricky. She says she's not sure, and he might do anything. Grant tells Tiffany that the divorce will have to wait until November, but he's telling her now so she can get a solicitor. Tiffany says that he can't divorce her then without her permission so we'll just wait and see when the time comes. Grant looks frustrated. Everyone is hassling Sarah to see Ted, especially since the court hearing is very soon, and he may go to prison. She refuses. Robbie doesn't believe Sonia that she has given up busking, especially when she's panicking because she hasn't done her homework, and he goes to the tube station and sees her play her trumpet - which despite all the practice is as cacophonous as ever, and hasn't improved in the slightest. Sarah bumps into Robbie in the square and asks him how he is. Carol sees her and tells Robbie to keep well away, and also asks why he didn't tell her that Sarah came round last week. Robbie is furious that Sonia told her, and says where do you think Sonia is now? Carol answers "in school", and Robbie reveals that she is in fact busking outside the tube station. Carol dashes off, leaving Robbie in charge of the shop, and hauls Sonia away, berating her for begging in the streets. Sonia says she has a music lesson but the teacher is away so she thought she'd practice here, as she's not allowed to practice at home, but of it's a hopeless excuse and Sonia is grounded for the week. Tony is fed up with photocopying and asks to go out on a report with Polly, but the editor refuses, saying he's needed here, and then there's lunch. Tony says he doesn't mind missing lunch and the editor says he has to go out and get them all sandwiches because there's a meeting today. He goes home and tells Simon he's fed up with the job and it's boring just photocopying all day. Ian gets another prank call while he's in his car and he has now convinced himself that it's Cindy, so he shouts down the phone, begging her to talk to him. This is rather amusing to the onlookers, and Huw ignores him, but Alan stops and asks if he's OK. Huw sees Lenny and tells him that Ian has gone bonkers and he thinks it's Cindy ringing, so perhaps they'd better stop it. Alan hears them and says it's not funny, Ian has lost his entire family, so it's beyond a joke. He also has a go at Lenny for not paying a bill he was supposed to at the house, and they are threatened with disconnection. Credits Main cast *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *James Alexandrou as Martin *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Brian Croucher as Ted *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Howard Antony as Alan *Richard Elis as Huw *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Jacqueline Kington as Gloria *Alan Hunter as Max Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes